


逆转吉原~繁花灯影~BAD ENDING~鬼

by felinehikaru



Series: 逆转吉原~繁花灯影~ [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 吉原的一条BE隐藏线3p破车，洁癖勿点3p 3p 3p!!!杨没跑掉，菲玩脱了，先被赎身的本子剧情





	逆转吉原~繁花灯影~BAD ENDING~鬼

房间的门被轻轻带上，夫妻二人再次踏入了这个熟悉的房间。  
矮桌、坐垫，成堆的书本，高挑的烛台，窗外的枫树，每一处都能唤起菲列特利加的记忆。  
或者说，她从不曾忘记。  
他们并不是来喝酒叙旧的。

从杨威利接到二人的婚讯的那一刻，不曾远离的过去便全成了业障，遮住了他世事洞明的双眼，这样便看不到也听不到了。

先寇布的神情却是很轻松，拿过酒壶自顾斟酒，只看着妻子和曾经的同伴。

“你还好吗？”菲列特利加还是心软开了口，想同过去那般牵住杨威利的手，手到一半又在先寇布的眼神里缩了回去。  
“不差。”杨威利说的实话，即便发生了这许多事情，伊屋依旧待他并不苛刻，同菲列特利加出现前没有什么区别，只是那句“新婚快乐”他是怎么也说不出口的。

“钱花都花了，就来你最拿手的……”  
“我知道！”菲列特利加打断了先寇布的话，说完她的脸红透了。  
“你确实应该知道啊，他最擅长……”  
“先寇布。”杨威利抬起头，念出了这个名字。

他冲着菲列特利加伸出手：“过来我这边。”  
胸口撕裂般的疼痛，菲列特利加的眼泪滴落在他掌心。  
隅田川之水不曾停驻，逢魔时刻已过，黄昏随一川之水蒸发，唯留水声缠绕浮云遮月。  
心魔憧憧，是为百鬼夜行。

菲发出了杨威利不曾听过的声音，他的手暗暗加大了力道，一旁的先寇布表情晦暗不明。

菲意识到自己做了什么，下意识慌张地往丈夫的方向看去，杨威利遮住了她的眼睛，吮吸她的耳垂，用刚抽出来的手扶着阴茎送了进去。

先寇布放下酒盏，笑着坐到两人身边，把杨威利的手从菲的眼睛上拿了下来，轻吻菲泛红的眼角，随后把杨威利的那只手放到了自己勃起的阴茎。  
“比较形状的话，这样比较直观吧。”先寇布的声音像是从胸腔里发出的，同屋里的空气一般沉闷，阴茎火热而坚硬。

菲咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出声音，杨威利的另一只手掐着她的腰，拇指在她平坦的腹部摩挲着，被刘海遮住的眼睛看不出表情，下身的却一下比一下用力，在一片温暖湿润里疯狂搅动。

先寇布一手撬开菲的牙齿，抚摸她快要咬破的嘴唇，一手带着杨威利的手在自己的阴茎上撸动，菲有些羞愤地想要咬住先寇布的手指，被他躲了过去，手指灵巧地在舌头和唇齿间穿梭，似乎在模仿下身抽插的节奏。黏腻的水声很难分辨是从哪张嘴里发出的。

杨威利把她的一条腿拉到肩头，俯身去咬她的喉咙，好像要把她极力压抑的声音从嗓子里逼出来。  
“从前……你是怎么哭的？”杨威利的牙齿夹起菲列特利加的皮肤，压迫着她不断升温的血管。

“你还能把她搞到哭吗？”  
杨威利的手指重重地按压了先寇布的马眼。  
“嘶……”先寇布算是看到了这个男人小心眼的一面，他用沾染了菲口水的手顺着杨威利的脊柱抚摸到藏在衣服里的尾椎，拇指在尾骨的凹陷里徘徊。  
“啊……”杨威利放开了菲列特利加的脖子，喘息声被送进她的耳朵，和记忆里的波长分毫不差。

杨威利突然从她的身体里撤了出去，阴茎带着半透明的液体挺立着，突如其来的空虚挟持着菲列特利加的双手，捧起这张曾经近在咫尺的脸。

懒散又清明的眼神早已消失，黑雾暗流里穿梭欲望的红线，将菲列特利加缠绕再拉紧，乳间留下抹消不去的勒痕。  
先寇布的手指已经进入他的肛门，蘸着他从菲列特利加的身体里舂捣出的液体一点一点润滑扩张，杨威利有些抵触异物的入侵，胯部扭动着想要躲避，昂扬的阴茎在阴影里晃动，有液体从顶端低落在菲列特利加的肉穴上。  
他半张着口，汗水浸湿黑发，手上的热量让他快要握不住了，那个东西不只想霸占他的手，想入侵到更深层的地方。菲顺着他的手臂看向丈夫的阴茎，在杨威利的手里大口地吐着液体，气味混入他二人交合的荤腥气味里。

菲列特利加的腿从杨威利的肩头滑落，盘上他的腰，他比过去还瘦了一点，衣料被带到腰间堆叠起来。先寇布呼吸急促地扯开杨威利的腰带，把他整个人剥离出来，只留一双白袜包覆无用的双足。

菲列特利加就看见了杨威利腹间的伤痕，手还未触及，便被杨威利一把抓住：“不要看。”他不愿再折磨自己，大力把阴茎送进了菲的肉穴。

抓住她的手上还有先寇布的体液，滑腻粘稠。杨威利抓住菲列特利加的两只手，把人往自己怀里撞，往最深的地方捣进去。  
先寇布被他陡然放开，情欲悬在头顶找不着出口，便捏在了杨威利发力收紧的屁股上，分开它，把自己的阴茎朝着他的后穴挤了进去。  
“别……看……”杨威利再次遮住菲列特利加的眼睛，后庭被火热的硬物充满。  
“别停啊，”先寇布在他耳畔低语，恰好是菲列特利加能听到的音量，“你不在的时候……我们就是这样……”他缓慢抽出沾染了肠液的阴茎，又喘息着填回去，撑开每一寸皱褶。  
他的前端还杵在菲列特利加的肉穴里，随着身后先寇布的压迫律动。  
菲列特利加固执地拿掉覆住眼帘的手指，亲眼看着自己的丈夫贯穿自己的爱人，她着魔般伸手拉下杨威利的头，手指插入他黑色的发丝，任由他的重量向自己倾斜。  
“你不动的话……结果还是我的节奏，她想了你这么久，会失望的。”先寇布吐字的音节开始模糊，手在杨威利腰际游走，他半跪在地上，努力不让自己压到身下的两人。  
埋在菲列特利加胸口的脑袋一片空白，前后的刺激让他不知刻漏长多少，本能驱使他继续摆动腰臀，大口吞咽嘴边的绵软。  
末梢的疼痛终于推倒了堆积许久的快感，菲列特利加压抑不住呻吟，想要喊出那个名字，杨威利抢先一步堵住了她的唇，  
菲列特利加的呻吟被他的舌头碾碎，流入他的胃里，融入那片再也回不去的日暮沧波里。

烛光静谧安宁，悄悄燃尽过去，三人在墙上的影子被束缚成兽，困守在永久的月晦里。


End file.
